Ace Combat 5: Razor and the Razgriz
by Lt. Shiro Amada
Summary: The story of Keith Jordan, a pilot that trained with Blaze, Edge and Chopper at Heierlark. The story of his midair reunions with them.


Ace Combat 5: Razor and the Razgriz

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Combat 5, I have only purchased the rights to play the game, etc., etc….

My name's Keith. Keith Jordan, but back in the day I was known as Razor. But more on that later. Today, I'm walking out in front of the Osean Capital Building. I like to come here every once in a while, it seems to calm me down, to take me back to another time in my life. I looked up, and saw the Razgriz flag right beside the Osean Federation flag. Most people don't know what it means, but I certainly do. I gave a chuckle and looked down. I glanced over toward some benches and saw a young girl sitting on her mother's lap, and her mother was looking at the flag too. I walked over to them.

"Hey Edge, or should I say Kei. It's been a while."

"Hey Keith, yeah it has. I haven't seen you since right after the war." She replied.

I know Kei Nagase, in fact, I know all three of the "nuggets" that became great aces during that dreadful war. Nagase, Chopper and Blaze, those names that should be so famous are only known by a scarce few. Actually, I remember how I met them.

Heierlark Air Force Base

Heierlark, North Osea

January, 2010

I've just arrived. Today is the first day of flight training for myself and the other cadets stationed at the base. Needless to say, I was very eager to begin. I was so excited that I was the first one to make it to the crew room for the briefing of the day's activities. At least I got the opportunity to look at the other cadets as they came into the room. Just a few minutes behind me came in another cadet, but he was very silent. I tried to start some conversation, but all I got out of it was that his callsign was Blaze, and that's all I needed to know. Even the higher-ups call him Airman Blaze, it's really weird.

Anyway, the next cadet I noticed far before he entered the room. His name is Alvin Davenport, but he also uses his callsign, Chopper, at almost all times. It seemed very appropriate, as he couldn't keep his shut for more that a few seconds. He was in an argument over another cadet named John over different tastes in music. I just hope he'll shut up some once he gets in the air, or else having him on a training session will be quite the experience.

Other cadets arrived, and just before the briefing started the last one arrived, and I didn't expect her at all. She didn't fit the stereotypical fighter pilot at all. She was a small woman, oriental, with huge brown eyes that seemed to look into my soul when she looked at me from across the room. Her name is Kei Nagase, but in the air she's known as Edge.

Anyway, later I was walking out on the tarmac towards the T-45 Gershawk that I had been assigned to for my hop. Walking beside me was 1st Lieutenant Conrad, or Lightning, my instructor for the day. Edge and I were to have a fake engagement after a review of our knowledge and execution of aerial maneuvers. The first part went well, except my Spilt-S was a little sloppy. The engagement ended in a tie, neither of us could get a lock, and we had to break off and return to base before we ran out of fuel. During our review, we were praised for both our offensive and defensive flying, and were dismissed.

June, 2010

Well, here I am, finally finishing my flight training. It's been quite an enjoyable time, I've gotten to know most of my fellow cadets well, especially Nagase and Chopper (that wasn't a choice, as he kept talking about himself the entire time). I even got to know Blaze a little more, but I still never found out his real name. But whatever, he must have his reasons. Today, we received our promotions and assignments. We were all promoted to 2nd Lieutenant, but surprisingly, our assignments weren't the same. Blaze, Edge, and Chopper were being sent off to Sand Island Air Force Base, to train under Captain Bartlett, a great instructor who was well known for creating great pilots. But I was being sent to McNealy Air Force Base, located to the Southwest of Sand Island. I was the only trainee to be sent to that base. I must be a replacement, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see such a rookie come in. It was rough saying goodbye to everyone and boarding the plane by myself, but I was eager to get to the base and receive my plane at the same time.


End file.
